Pokémon Enterprises
by Jorgelatina
Summary: El desmadre hecho fic. Narra la vida de 7 pokemons que trabajan en una empresa llamada INTELCOMM. Estos tendrán que sobrevivir a situaciones realmente estúpidas y ridículas. Nada de conspiraciones ni de humanos, solo humor. No se esperen nada, seguro que no es como esperan. Rating M por contener palabras "poco adecuadas". Gracias: Andreu320, SatoSere96.
Sí, este fic va a ser tal y como te imaginas; ridículamente estúpido. Pero mejor disfrutar la estupidez en colectivo, dí si a la estupidez masiva. Hasta a mí se me hacer rarísimo hacer un fic romántico y serio y hacer otro de humor y chorradas varias, pero igualmente te invito a que te leas los dos, me ayudaría mucho, la verdad.

En este fic narraré desde un punto de vista humorístico la vida de 7 pokémon que habitan en un mundo sin humanos. Todos ellos trabajan en una empresa ficticia llamada INTELCOMM. Sus nombres, personalidad, gustos y demás los irán conociendo a medida que salgan los capítulos.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad.

Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de nintendo, gamefreak, creatures inc... ya saben, donde todos nosotros quisieramos trabajar xD. Solo el fic es de mi autoría.

 **-QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO-**

En un mundo solamente habitado por pokemons todo el mundo conoce INTELCOMM, es una gran empresa dedicada a la tecnología; su lema es el siguiente: "mente efectiva - efectivamente" y con ese lema y su totalmente original nombre (no vayan a pensar que el nombre es una fusión de Intel y Qualcomm,por favor; para nada) comenzó a crecer esa empresa...

 **FEBRERO DE 1996**

Tres amigos deciden fundar una empresa tecnológica basándose en lo aprendido en los tiempos libres en la universidad. Deciden llamarla INTELCOMM Corporation.

 **FEBRERO de 2016**

Tres pokemon, uno amarillo, otro verde y marrón y un último blanco y negro salen corriendo de un edificio enorme... que en mi país, e imagino que en el suyo, se llama universidad.

-¡Síii, por fiiin! -dijo el amarillo

-Pika, ¡Al fin estamos libres! -Dijo el blanco, algo rechoncho y vago

-¡NO MAS TAREAS!- Dijo el otro vago, digo... el verdi-marrón

-¡Que bien, a partir de ahora podré montar mi tienda! -Exclamó el blanco

-¡Y que lo digas!- Dijo el ratoncito amarillo

-¡Por fin voy a poder despertarme tarde! - Dijo el vago del erzo o puercoespín o lo que sea, pero de color verde y marrón.

-Esto... si, claro que podrás Ches. -Habló ahora el osito blanco con gafas de sol

-Vamos al Starbuckets, invito yo- Dijo Pika... digo el amarillo xD

(···)

 **MARZO DE 2016**

-Nombre?

-Pikachu Ketchum, pero me conocen como Pika.

-Especialidad?

-(Mierd...coles, en esto no había pensado) Eeehhh... software

-Ok, ¿Como meterias a un elefante en un arcón?

-Simplemente haría el arcon mas grande

-Perfecto, si resulta escogido le avisaremos a su teléfono.

-Gracias

-¿Nombre?

-Chespin Poffle, mis amigos me llaman Ches

-Bien, pero yo no soy su amiga.

-Eh...

-¿Especialidad?

-Burocracia y recepción

-ajá, ultima pregunta, la pregunta creativa: ¿que harías si te eligieran CEO de INTELCOMM?

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? Acepto el trabajo, puede empezar por traeme el café y los donas

-Lo tomaré como un "hundiré a la compañía". Retírese por favor.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Espere, no era eso lo que iba a decir!

-¡SIGUIENTE!

(···)

-¿Burocracia y recepción? ¿pero tu eres tonto?

-Para nada, Burocracia viene del griego Buros y cratia; burocracia significa el poder del buro, o del buró, en este caso. Básicamente me pagarían por estar sentado.

-Mas bien sería el PODER DEL BURRO, burocracia es el papeleo,¡ y tu te pasas el día durmiendo! Tendrás que estar escribiendo todo el día sobre cosas que ni entiendes.

-Espera a que procese... ¿¡QUÉ HE HECHOOOO!?

-Vete despidiéndote de tu vida, olvida a Ches; tendrás que ser Poffle, el empleado

-Nooo, ¡no quiero caer tan bajo! ¡Tengo una vida que conservar!

(riiing, riiing)

Pika y Ches se giran lentamente con temor hacia el teléfono

-Cógelo tú

-No, mejor tú

-A piedra, papel, tijera, Charmander, Darth Vader (seeh, leyeron bien, Darth Vader)

-Ok

(riiing, riing)

 **Pika** -piedra!

 **Ches** -piedra!

 **Pika** - _(mierd, es bueno)_

 **Ches** - _(maldito jaquer de mentes)_

 **Pika** \- tijera!

 **Ches** -Charmander!

-Já, gano yo! las tijeras le cortan la cola al Charmander- Dijo Pika en modo... crío

-Noo, porque al Charmander le vuelve a crecer la cola!

-Bah! eso es un bulo

(riing, riiing)

-Eh... ¿diga?

-Pika, porqué demonios se tardaron tanto en responder? fueron 87 palabras

-Ahh vete a la...! A la alcachofa, eso, ¡VETE A LA ALCACHOFA! Y a tomar por Cubone!

(plam!)

-¿no era la de INTELCOMM? -Preguntó Ches temeroso

-Nah, era el petardo de Panchy.

-Igualmente Charmander ganaría

(riing, riiing)

-Y AHORA QUE QUIERES ALCACHOFO -gritó "algo" enojado Pika

-Que mañana se presenten a trabajar a la planta 3 y 9, respectivamente, señor "Ketchup"

-Ketchum, viene de "gotta catch'em all"

(plam!)

-Inculta!

-Te ves ridículo gritándole a una caja de plástico, jajaja

-Me gustaría verte a tí mañana, escribiendo en un tecledo DE PLASTICO

-¿que insinuas..? -Dijo Ches Caga... de susto ( asustado xD)

-Mañana, en la planta 10-1

-¿la 9?

-WOW SABES CONTAR, creo que puede que incluso llegues a las expectativas que tenia sobre ti.

-Muy gracioso, señor Kétchup

-(...)

-No pasa nada, seguro que hay algun otro pringado habitante , con apellido de condimento culinario

-Puede que tenga razón, "Señor bollo de pastelería" -Dijo Pika maliciosamente

-REPITE ESO!

(···)

-Estás seguro de esto? una vez que entres no podrás salir cuando quieras comer- Dijo pika mirando a lo alto de la torre

-Es mi deber como ciudadano y empleado.

(plín)

[Ha llegado usted a la tercera planta]

-Gracias ascensor, veo que sabes contar más que Ches

-JA JA JA- Dijo ches, que estaba detrás de pika

-Bueno, ya puedes irte a la 9, nos vemos a la .

-Suerte amigo

-Espero que aguantes hasta el 2º día. Descansa en paz, Ches.

-Eso espero, de todos modos tengo carrera de universidad

-Eso es porque jorgelatina148 quiso, no porque hayas estudiado

[cuando quiera se baja, señor Pikachu ]

-¿¡Wataf...!? ¿desde cuando puede hablar?

[Desde que jorge piensa que ya va siendo hora de que se baje]

-Touché

 **UNAS PAR DE SEMANAS DESPUÉS...**

-Uff que cansancio, menos mal que ya es la hora.

-Ya ves, hoy trabajé más de lo normal

-Si nunca trabajas lo normal

-Jaja, que gracioso

-Gracioso no, solo digo la verdad; soy tu polígrafo

-Cállate Pika, no eres mi Pepito Kriketot

-Ya te gustaría jajaja

 **YA EN CASA...**

-¿que quieres comer?

-Comida

-Ok, entonces te pongo remolacha

-¡NOOOO REMOLACHA NOOOO!

-Ingenuo, ¿pensaste que te pondría remolacha? Se que no te gusta, y que desarrollaste alergia artificial por eso. No soy TAN malo, solo haré una ensalada.

-Ah, menos mal. Empezaba a preocuparme

-(Deberías) - Pensó un sádico Pika

-Hoy es sábado, hay pizza?

-Eso es para la noche.

-Vengaaa, ponla ahoraaaa, porfiiii

-No, para la noche, que invité a las chicas a ver pelis

-Y me lo dices ahora? tengo que comprarme un nuevo perfume

-Pero si al final acabarás como siempre, tirado en el sofá... con trozos de comida por la cara... lo de siempre jaja

-Una cosa... ¿a que chicas invitaste?

-Pues a Vale y a Violeta, como todos los sábados

-¡Mierda! entonces si que me tengo que comprar la Arceus Klein ahora mismo. Te veo luego, ¡que aproveche!

-¿y a este que le pasa? Es una pena que se haya quedado sin el brócoli, de seguro le habría gustado jajaja

(YA EN LA NOCHE)

(Riing, riiing) /sonido universal para timbre, teléfono.. etc xD/

-Hola Vale

-Hola Pika -Dijo una fennekin que recibia el nombre de Vale

-Hola Chicos -dijo una loppuny

-Hola Violeta

-Preparadas para una maratón de Pokétflix?

-Claro

-Obvio

-¿Cual toca hoy?- dijo Ches

-Poketanic, una historia de amor en un barco; y creo que hay partes basadas en hehos reales.

-(Romántica... )-Pensó Vale

Después de ver la película (que, como el 90% del cap, me inventé yo solo xD) salió un anuncio de una peli rating M...

 ** _(anuncio)_**

-No me dejes sola

-No lo haré

-Pero... ¿quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, estoy segura. quiero hacerlo contigo

Más o menos las caras de nuestros personajes serían algo así: O_O es decir, un poema.

-(Y si yo...? con Pika... no, es muy pronto) -Pensaba una de las chicas (obvio no es Ches xD). Pista: su nombre NO es un color

Al rato de que el anuncio salvaje de la peli M apareciese, decidieron relajarse y cambiar a algo un poco mas tranquilo... el Just PokeDance.

Bailaron y bailaron muhco tiempo.

-Después de descubrir que Pika es el dios de los bailarines y que violeta le tiene fobia a los helados con forma de cámara de fotos, llegó el vecino, un Diggersby gruñón que les recrimina...

-Podéis armar menos jaleo? ¿no sois un poco mayorcitos?

-Si..sí señor

-¡Apaga la radio renacuajo!

-Pero...

-¡APÁGALA!

-No tenemos encendida ni la radio ni la televisión...

-Mentiroso, te voy a...

y entonces... vino el "héroe"

-BANZAAAAIIIII!

-CHES! (este no pasa de los 30...)

Después de ocultar el ¿cadáver? del vecino, y habiendo recogido restos de botella de cristal del suelo las chicas se fueron a sus casas "porque tenian sueño y no porque la pasma los estaba buscando".

-Ches

-Mande

-Quieres una Loreo?

-Okay

Y con esta escena dejamos el primer cap de Pokemon Enterprises, una aventura que narra el dia a dia de unos trabajadores normales., que trabajan en una empresa normal y que son mas idiotas a cada momento que pasa. No se olviden darle Favorite y Follow para ayudarme, y a dejar review para comentar su opinión, darme ideas, etc...

Por si a alguien le interesa les dejo el playlist con las canciones que bailaron xD (si tiene exito pondré Just Pokedance todos los caps).

 _ **Playlist Just Pokedance #1:**_

Dimotai - Galaxies

Tobu - Let It Be Now

Panda Eyes - Colorblind

John Newton - Amazing Grace

Axero - Unity

ENGO - Ukronika

Elias - Colors


End file.
